Multilayer integrated circuits are increasingly important in the production and economic viability of a wide variety of electronic devices. For example, multilayer circuits such as, but not limited to, active matrix backplanes and projective capacitive touch sensors employ crossovers or crossover bridges to connect one portion of a circuit (e.g., a first capacitive electrode) to another portion of the multilayer circuit (e.g., a second capacitive electrode) while providing electrical isolation with respect to other portions of the multilayer circuit. The crossovers are often provided by a separate layer that is separated from an underlying portion of the multilayer circuit by an insulator. In various examples, the insulator may be air or an insulating (e.g., dielectric) material.
Certain examples have other features that are one of in addition to and in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. These and other features are detailed below with reference to the above-referenced figures.